The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing cotton or the like from a bale with the use of tines which penetrate into the fiber material of the bale. Such apparatus can be employed in connection with opening of cotton bales.
A known device of this type is composed of two mutually parallel supports associated with a frame. These supports are equipped with a plurality of parallel juxtaposed tines which can be pivoted inwardly by 90.degree. by means of hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. The frame can be withdrawn vertically in order to bring the cotton which has been removed from a bale to a depository. It is a disadvantage of this device that the cotton can be removed only by lifting. Moreover, the arrangements provided for this purpose are structurally quite complicated.